


White Lilies, Pink Lilies

by james_trmtx



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james_trmtx/pseuds/james_trmtx
Summary: A series of tooth-achingly sweet, Valentine's themed short stories depicting fluffy and wholesome romances between you and the main four Super Mario ladies: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and Pauline.
Relationships: Pauline/Reader - Relationship, Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Reader, Princess Daisy/Reader, Princess Peach/Reader - Relationship, Princess Rosalina/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Peach [1/7] - Warm Water

With the cold weather, you figure tea and a hot bubble bath are what you can best welcome her with.

You leave the kettle boiling and make way up the stairs, reaching her bedroom. The door knob’s cold to the touch, provoking a shiver across your body. You knock on the door thrice before opening it, being wary despite knowing Peach was busy tending to her garden today. 

“(Y/N)?”

Her voice, soft and gentle, sounds behind you. You turn around to see her, coat over her shoulders and hands mittened, a frown replacing her usual smile. It takes a moment for you to understand the reason behind her frown, you being poorly-dressed for the weather her apparent and main concern.

“Where's your scarf?” she questions, scrutinizing your appearance. “And your gloves? You’ll get sick!”

You smile, hoping to have her do the same. When she doesn’t, it’s clear she’s waiting for a response, made more blunt by her hands on her hips and a subtle, furrowed gaze. She takes off her coat and hands it to you, persisting when you decline her offer. “I’ll look for my own,” you insist, maintaining your smile. “I’m fine, Peach.”

Warm, fuzzy fingers clasp your hand, helping ease the cold. She squeezes it carefully with her own, directing a glare at you as soon as you face her directly. “Your hands are cold.”

Without another word, Peach pulls you along with her into her room, only letting go to close the door and turn back to you. She wears her coat again and takes off her mittens, stretching her fingers and placing the mittens down on her dresser. The sound of glass, wood, and other materials clank as she rummages through a drawer, retrieving a necklace -- a familiar one.

“What am I holding?” she asks, glare still present. 

You stare at the necklace: silver with a pink lily locket as the charm. “. . .A friendship necklace?”

“Our friendship necklace.” She approaches your side and places the jewelry on your palm, letting you observe its details and take a look at the picture of her and you from almost three years ago: at the garden, the first snow of the year making the scenery around you appear to be made of magic. “I’ve kept it all along, but I’m starting to notice something.” She takes it back, safekeeping it back in her drawers.

It takes all your might not to show embarrassment when her face leans closer to yours, a finger pointing at your chest as she meets with your eyes. You quiet the surge of assumptions running wild in your mind, trying your best not to get your hopes up.

“Wh- What is it, Peach?” you ask back, hiding your stutter as best you can.

“You’re starting to act more as a servant than a friend,” she states, frowning. “Ever since you started working for my kingdom. . . It seems as if you’ve been holding yourself back.”

You huff, letting out tension you hadn’t even noticed you'd kept since the beginning. Her face is too close now, prompting you to take a step back and avert from her gaze. “Actually, I-“

The sound of the kettle’s whistling obliges you to stop your words. You attempt to leave the room, though her calling your name halts you from that. 

“Wait!” She holds your wrist, hand a little less warmer to the touch now that she’s not wearing mittens. You turn to face her, a determined look present in her gaze. “I’ll do it -- You should stay here and warm up.” She lets go of you, using one hand to hoist the skirt of her dress and the other to open the door, giving you no space to help her. “There’s a spare scarf and some mittens in the bottom drawers. Wear them while I'm back."

The door closes, leaving you be with the faint warmth of her touch and your own cheeks, the latter product of overthinking.

* * *

The tables have turned -- There’s no other way to place it.

You’re sitting on her bathtub, water reaching all the way up to your neck and bubbles giving off a flowery scent. The water’s warm, bringing heat to your cheeks as vapor rises. Peach hands you a cup of tea just as warm, giggling when you hesitate to take it from her hands. You sip on the drink, taking a while to savour its flavour, fruity with a balance of sweet and bitter. When you're done, she takes it back, placing it carefully on the tea tray resting on the sink, metal clanging with porcelain.

“Better now?” she questions, smile growing. “It’s dangerous to let yourself go during this weather!”

“It feels nice,” you reply, closing your eyes and letting out a sigh. “It’s like. . . It's like I’m floating -- the vapor kind of helps with that.” You let your mind wander as you relax, enough for her touch to feel comforting rather than make you grow jittery over it. 

She passes a hand over your scalp, muttering words under her breath before actually getting to raise her voice. "(Y/N)?"

You barely hear her with how drowsy you've become. Yawning, you sit up straighter in the tub and open your eyes, facing her. "What's on your mind?"

Peach pulls her hand back, a shy smile tugging on her lips. She places a hand on her cheek and rubs her neck afterwards, hesitation present in her gaze. "I was wondering if. . ." She pauses, sighing as she clasps her hands together, breathing in next. ". . .if we could turn our friendship into something more."

Now you're certain you're floating. If this wasn't a dream, you were either daydreaming or growing dizzy from the bath. You almost forget the state you're in and quickly force yourself not to stand up, having her see you in underwear the least you wanted to happen with your current situation. She helps you by handing you a towel, staying close by when you choose to stand up. 

As soon as you try, you stumble and sit back down, dizzied by the change in temperature and the overall abruptness of her confession. "Be careful," she warns, giggling. "I didn't confess for you to faint on me -- And you certainly don't need to answer immediately, either. Take your bath first, and then we can talk."

You aim to protest, yet catch another idea right as you plan to speak. With a nod, you go back to relaxing, closing your eyes and breathing in deep before getting ready to fulfill what's on your mind.

Shaking out of your drowsiness, you turn to her side and call her name, waiting for her to meet with your gaze to grab her arm and pull her closer to you. ". . .May I?" You stare into her eyes, gaze lowering to see a brighter smile on her lips. 

Peach nods, closing off the distance by grabbing the back of your head and bringing your lips to hers. The moment lasts until you can feel yourself slipping in the bathtub, forcing you to let go of her, else were she to want a bath herself. She seems to read your mind, water splashing as she climbs in with you, sitting in front of you and shifting to have more space between you, enough for you to pull her in for a hug.

"I feel the same way, Peach."

She hugs back even tighter, her laugh blowing out a puff of breath into your ear, drawing out both a shiver and a chuckle from your part. Her head rests on your shoulder while her hands hold onto your back, a sigh leaving her mouth. "I'm. . . I'm glad you do, (Y/N)."

You smile, kissing her cheek before letting go of her, the warmth of the bath paling in comparison to the one dwelling in your heart.

When you're sitting face-to-face with her, you blurt out the first thing that crosses your mind.

"So you're feeling. . . peachy?"

She laughs again, giving you a careful shove as she grins, cheery and earnest. "Very," she replies, fixing herself as she readies to leave the tub, already turning lukewarm. "I'll go look for some towels now -- The water's getting cold."


	2. Daisy [1/7] - Pretty in Pink

It's evening by the time you make it to your meeting spot.

Growing anxious, you toy with the sleeve of your dress and fidget in place, verifying her last message to double-check over the time you had agreed on. There's almost an hour left until her arrival, the fear of being late the main cause for you to be way too early for the event. Sighing, you sit down on the bench next to the bus stop and fix your dress, lifting it off the ground and pinching the fabric with your rear. 

A car zooms past, sending a splash of water right at you, dampening both your dress and phone. You sputter a curse and make haste to deal with your phone first, taking a handkerchief from your pocket and wiping it clean. Next, you stand up and huff, dress heavy with how drenched its fabric is. 

You look around and search for the first place your mind can think of, one where you would be able to either clean your clothes or buy some new ones. Cars, trucks, and other vehicles continue to speed to and back the road before you, making it harder for you to see beyond them. The situation obliges you to wait until the traffic light changes to red, allowing you to cross and begin your search, heavy dress and an impending date threatening you enough to shoot adrenaline at you.

The mall where you would be taking Daisy to displays itself before you in all its grandeur, and it’s easy to spot where you would be taking her to: a restaurant with menus profitable for your budget, yet fancy enough for you to pop the question about being her girlfriend. Inspired, you rush more on your steps and stop when you see both a laundry shop and a boutique, a decision presenting itself before you. 

While washing your dress would undoubtedly come in cheap, you only had a spare jacket in your purse to change into. Not only that, but it looks full inside, each washing machine busy tumbling clothes, the owner of these waiting either in chairs set aside on different corners of the store or by standing right next to them. Then again, if you were to choose the boutique, it would take a hard blow to your budget, either forcing you to change the place of the date, or to risk going there and being unable to cover the bill on your own when the moment came to it. 

You stay in place, next to the laundry room -- hoping to make your appearance seem less eye-catching by passerby. While it rained an hour before you made it here, there was no other person present in a similar situation to yours. Even umbrellas were gone from people's hold, how long it had been since it cleared up helping them relax and encouraging them to put these away.

Your gaze goes back to the boutique. Begrudgingly, you make the decision of choosing it, crossing your fingers and hoping your wallet wouldn’t take too much of a damage when picking out some new clothes.

* * *

“You’re looking beautiful,” Daisy’s voice sounds behind you, the sheer warmth of her voice helping make your worries lessen. You look towards her and meet with her eyes, seeing her stand right outside the boutique. “Pink suits you, (Y/N)!”

At her comment, you look down at your outfit: light pink at the top, darker at the bottom, frilly, and with a much longer skirt compared to your previous one. The latter was more of a sundress, while your current one was more of a maxi dress.

“Thank you. . .” You trail off in your words, stepping out of the store and checking the time. Forty-four minutes had passed in the process of looking for your outfit’s replacement. From where you’re standing, you can still see the same people stand at the laundromat, confirming your doubts as to not having enough time had you chosen that place. “It was a bit of a quick choice.”

When she frowns at you, it’s clear you need to elaborate in your words, the concern on her face hinting at that. “Did something happen?” she asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Cornered, you walk with her towards one of the nearby seats the mall has to offer, aiming to let her sit down first, only for her to wait for you to do it instead. You sit down and wait for her to settle before beginning with your explanation, clutching the bag with your old dress against your chest, as if to brace yourself for your explanation. “My old outfit got wet when I made it here.” You gather a bit more strength when you see her nod, a patient look crossing her face. “I didn’t have enough time to wash it, so I just ended up buying a new one.”

A beat of silence passes, ending when Daisy shifts on her seat to face your side and grab your bag, pulling it back until she has it in her hold, leaving you only with your purse. She smiles when you meet with her eyes, allowing you to take her appearance in now that you’re not as clouded by your thoughts. You notice she has the dress you bought for her as a birthday present: dark orange, a little less frilly, and with a similar skirt length as your own. The fact that you’re close to wearing matching outfits hits you, and from the looks of it, she seems to feel the same.

“Let’s go for some ice cream,” she suggests, placing the bag down on her lap to hold your hand next. “We can leave the restaurant for some other time, if that’s what’s worrying you.” She squeezes it, smiling changing for a playful grin. “I can read you like an open book, y’know?”

“Wh- What do you mean?” You hold back your stutter, heat settling on your face when she scoots closer to your side.

She straightens in her seat, still holding onto your hand and regaining eye contact with you when she’s done. “That look on your face tells me you want to pay the bill, but you feel like you don’t have enough now!” Her grin grows wider, toothy and joyful. “And that cute fluster on your face tells me you wanted to confess to me there, even though I told you last week I already see you as my girlfriend!”

Her words are a two-hit K.O. for your mind. You try to come up with something -- anything that might help you explain yourself -- yet fall short, instead succumbing to your failure when she pulls you in for a hug, clothing bag and purse keeping some distance between you.

“You’re so silly!” She laughs, letting you go. “Was I really right in what I said?”

You nod, slowly. “Yeah. . .” A smile shows on your face, unable to hold it back with how hearty and energetic she is. “Both of them.”

Daisy’s statement of her seeing you as a girlfriend barely dawns upon you when she’s already face-to-face with you, bag and purse set aside as she places her hands around the back of your neck, pulling you against her. She kisses your cheek, once and later three times more when you laugh and try to wiggle out of her hold. 

“Ice cream here, and then a movie at my place,” she offers, letting go to face you again. “How does that sound, (Y/N)?”

Still recovering from her confession and her kisses, you stay silent for awhile, yet nod once more -- confident this time. “Sounds good,” you reply, standing up. “I. . . I’d like to pay for the ice cream, though -- This date’s supposed to be my treat.”

You extend a hand out to her, suppressing a laugh when you see her roll her eyes, smile making it playful rather than annoyed. “Figured you’d say that.” She takes your hand, standing to her feet when you give her a light tug. “But sure -- Let's go!”

Her hand still in yours, you both half-run towards the ice cream parlor nearby, faking a race despite keeping up with each other’s pace along the way.


	3. Rosalina [1/7] - Matching Stars

You rest your head on her lap as she continues pointing out at each star she sees, eyes almost shining whenever she spots a more distinctive one amongst them. She places a hand on top of your head, lulling you further into sleep even as she keeps her gaze facing at the sky. She’s star struck, one of the benefits of living out in the countryside helping her see the stars better than before -- allowing her to be in touch with her roots once more. 

“Ro?” you ask, voice groggy with sleep. 

Almost immediately, Rosalina’s attention turns towards you. She pushes her bangs away from her face as she then stares down at you, a smile playing on her lips. “Yes, (Y/N)?”

“Don’t you wanna go back?" You point with your eyes to the sky, looking back at her next. "Up there, I mean.”

The hand on your scalp trails all the way down to your face, stopping on your cheek when she goes to speak up, “Why do you ask? I’m content being here with you, currently. And if I did chose to leave, I would not be back for a hundred more years,” she replies, a frown replacing her smile. “If I did, I would miss out on this chance to be with you for as long as you live -- Since I'm aware. . . normal humans do not live as long as I do.” You hear her voice waver and look up to see her teary-eyed and still frowning, a faint, shaky smile taking over when she notices you staring. “I discussed this with my Lumas just before making my decision. Meeting you, however brief, it. . . It made me want to stay longer and wait until we grow older together.”

You stand up and sit face-to-face with her, grabbing her hand in hopes of cheering her up. “Won’t it bring you any trouble?” you ask, holding her stronger. “I. . . I understand if you have to leave, Ro -- The memories we’ve made here together these past few months will stay in my mind for as long as I stay alive.”

“I still wish to be with you, (Y/N) -- As selfish and childish as it may sound, I. . . I want to be with you longer, and hopefully. . .” She lets go of your hand to place hers on your cheek again, bangs covering part of her face again. “Turn this into something more.” Your body grows cold at the mere mention of that subject, surroundings and sensations going numb with the exception of her hand on your cheek, growing warm to the touch. Her eye locks with yours, lips forming a line as she waits for your answer. “What do you think? I’m more than fine with us being friends, so please do not force yourself to agree, if you don’t.”

Still processing her words, you blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. “You mean, as girlfriends?” That word alone sounds almost surreal to you, cheeks growing warm when you repeat it over and over in your head. “Do you. . . really mean it, Ro?”

“Of course I do,” she replies, giggling. “Why would I joke about this?” She’s much closer than before now, a faint pink showing on her cheeks. “Since the first day I met you, I’ve enjoyed being near your presence. . . Simply being around you is as calming as looking up at the cosmos and seeing my family so nearby.” She breathes in deep, shoulders stiffening as she turns to you again. “So. . . What is your answer, (Y/N)? Would you be my girlfriend. . . or girl-friend?”

You burst out a laugh at her words, making worry lessen over her own posture when she sees you react in that way, honest and light. 

Determined, you hold her hand again and pull her closer, a smile staying firm on your lips. “Of course I will!” You strengthen your words with a hug, pulling her against you as you close your eyes, fearing your dream to end soon were it to be one. She responds by hugging you back the moment she snaps out of her shock, feeling her hair tickle your back when she rests her head on top of your chin, her height surpassing yours. “I. . . I really love spending time with you, too.”

Rosalina’s eyes and smile are almost as blinding as the stars by the time you both break away from the hug, a more noticeable pink showing on her face. She takes your cheek again and tugs you closer, kissing it when she lets go of it. “Thank you,” she speaks up, voice sounding fainter than before. “I am not the most experienced in these terms, but I hope to be the best girlfriend I can be for you for as long as we’re together."

You return her gesture on her cheek contrary to yours, lingering when she leans closer to you. “Thanks,” you say, smiling the second you pull away. “I. . . I hope to do the same, Ro.”

At more ease with each other’s presence, you both lay down on the grass and stare up at the sky, holding each other’s hands as you take in every star and constellation present, each standing out in their own way. It’s a quiet time for the both of you, until you feel yourself growing drowsy again, the silence and the comfort of her presence helping you scoot closer to her and rest your head against her chest, dozing off when you feel her hand support the back of your head, a giggle being heard from her.

“Goodnight, (Y/N),” she calls, careful and quiet enough not to wake you. “I’ll watch over you until you wake up.”

You feel her lips kiss the top of your forehead, warm and gentle, these staying in place for a while. Her hand keeps its hold on the back of your head and the other now holds onto the lowermost part of your back. She keeps you near her side, the temperature of her embrace contrasting with the cold of the night.

Surprisingly, you hear her hum a calm tune to herself, the melody helping your breaths grow steady and for your drowsiness to become stronger, already feeling as if you were floating -- with only her and the comfort of the stars by your side. You try to stay conscious until the melody ends, yet fail to, feeling yourself lose the last bit of wariness left, falling limp in her hold.

Had you known things would've ended up in this manner when asking her to go stargazing with you, you would've rested up a bit better for the occasion.

Hopefully, you would hear her hum that tune again another day.


	4. Pauline [1/7] - Evening Picnic

"I. . . I thought you said this would be something small!"

"And I thought you said you'd dress simple!"

The both of you stare at each other's work, Pauline at your dress and heels, and you at her display of food enough to last you days even with the two of you working through it. She's in a t-shirt and some capri jeans, slippers topping it all off. You carry only a fraction of dessert compared to what she made in dinner, large puffs of steam still leaving most of the plates. It's dark out, with the exception of a few solar lights spread around the picnic table, the moon and multiple stars serving as additional beauty and light to your surroundings. 

She huffs, hands on her hips. "I'll go wear something a little more matching. Wait here, (Y/N)."

You stop her with the call of her name, furrowing your gaze when she looks at you. "Don't. It's just the two of us here, anyway."

Mischief seems to cross with her as a smile shows on her lips. She stares at your outfit for a second time, speaking up, "Any reason why you're wearing that today? That's the dress I gave you for your birthday, isn't it?"

You feel caught when she brings that subject up, having chosen to cover some of the dress away with the thin drape over your shoulders, as if to prevent her from figuring you out. "It. . . It might be," you say, looking away.

"Is it because of our first year anniversary?" She presses on with her teasing, both hands placing themselves over your shoulders as she lowers down some and places her chin on your left one. "Is it?"

You giggle at her persistence, playful tone encouraging you to try something yourself. Carefully, you break from her hold and turn to meet with her, gathering a better look at her outfit before answering, "Probably." You smile when you see her expression wilt, hope towards you confessing over the matter gone. "More importantly though, are those the pijamas I gave you, Pau?"

Quickly, she looks down at her clothes and crosses her arms next, challenge crossing her gaze. "And what if they are?"

Your smile grows and you mimic her posture, the cold of the night felt more with your sleeveless dress, the drape barely helping to keep you warm. "Then you're just as guilty as I am."

While she laughs at your remark, concern soon replaces the joy of your banter, her eyes trailing off to your attire again. She then looks towards the picnic table still waiting for you, from where she retrieves a blanket big enough for two. "Wear this for a moment," she states, slipping off the drape first. "That one you're wearing's too thin for tonight." One hand brushes with your shoulder as she removes said piece, using both hands next to place the blanket over you, covering you from neck to heels. "We can share it later."

"Why not now?" you offer, extending your arms out to her. 

Pauline tries not to look amused at you making grabby hands, looking to encourage her to join you. "I have to make space for us two first."

You look towards the direction Pauline points at, seeing the table filled from corner to corner, the desserts you brought placed at the center of it all. There's fruit, appetizers, and a full meal, the word 'picnic' taken far from its true meaning. While it wasn't exactly too much for two people to manage, it's evident how much time she must have spent preparing everything, not including the subtle decor of flowers and a few scented candles spread around, next to the solar lights. 

"I'll help." You rush off to the table, preventing her from uttering a word in protest. "You already did enough by yourself."

"You made the dessert, didn't you, (Y/N)?"

"But you made a whole catering on your own, Pau."

You manage to get out another laugh from her, something you celebrate by grinning and speeding up your work, organizing the plates and cutlery until enough space is made for you and Pauline to sit down together, keeping the idea of sharing the blanket in mind. She assists by walking off to the cooler set farther away from the table, taking out some drinks and cups with ice. "Let's make the most of tonight, then," she comments, setting the cups down when you're finished setting things up. "We have enough food to last us until midnight."

She sits down beside you while you wiggle out of the blanket, placing half of it over her shoulders. "I'm guessing cuddling was in your plans, too?" you tease, kissing her cheek. "Explains why you'd bring a blanket this big to the event."

A blush fades as fast as it appears on her face, something she counters by pecking your lips, a sensation both quick and light, similar to that of a cool gust of wind on a hot, summer day. "Yes, it was," she replies, facing the table afterwards. "Though. . . Us cuddling while eating wasn't in my plans, I admit."

You laugh and hug her before beginning with the meal, silence taking over when you both take the first bite off your chosen plate, the only other sounds aside from cutlery clicking being of the crickets and owls nearby. It's a comfortable quiet, made further cozy whenever you brush shoulders with Pauline, hair and cheeks doing the same every so often. The longer you process the current moment, the harder time you have to believe it's now been a year since you became girlfriends. 

Your meeting had been not far from a cliché, actually: you happening to have fallen for her the first time you heard her sing, the rhythm and beat of the song inviting you to join in. Stricken as you were at that time, you complimented her singing after it ended, to which she offered to teach you how to sing better yourself, the months that it took for you to learn leading you to be here now.

"Something on your mind?" Pauline asks, pulling you back to the present. 

You shake your head and rest it on her shoulder, the two of you already done with the main course. "Just. . . Just thinking about us," you answer her, closing your eyes, heart just as full as your stomach.

She smiles and cuddles up closer to you, hanging an arm around you and leaning her head against yours. "I've been doing the same," she confesses, giggling. "Happy one year anniversary, (Y/N)."

Lulled, you smile back, taking in her embrace. "Happy one year anniversary, Pau."


	5. Peach [2/7] - Snowy Night

A visible puff of air leaves your mouth as you blow warmth at your hands, taking the mittens she offers you and wearing them afterwards. You’re shielded from the snow thanks to a hat, a scarf, and a jacket, though you still feel cold despite it all. Winter’s heavy this year, covering the kingdom with a thick sheet of snow.

Peach hangs an arm around your shoulders and pulls you close, letting you rest your head against her torso, made warmer by her own winter clothing. She keeps you close and toys around with your scarf, giggling when she tickles your neck and makes you jolt. She pulls back, though you take her hand and place it back over your scarf, her presence comforting. 

She reaches with her other hand towards the snow, allowing it to melt off in her gloves and pulling back when you stare at her. You meet with her gaze, smiling when you see confusion in hers. 

“Is something wrong, (Y/N)?” she asks, a frown beginning to show on her face. Her gaze furrows as she reaches her hand out to your forehead, eyes widening when she keeps it there for some time. “You’re burning up!” she exclaims, pulling back from you to stand up. She dusts her skirt and faces you again, a glare conflicting with her worry. “Why did you agree to this, even when you had this cold? I thought you were spacing out, but now I know you’re just dizzy, and you didn’t tell me about it!”

“Sit down again, Peach,” you reply, reaching for her hand. “I’ll be fine! I’m wearing the mittens and scarf you gave me. I promise I’ll take care of myself, but I really just wanna see the snowfall with you.” Your words are soothing enough for her to lower her guard, seeing a smile return to her face. “I’m even wearing a longer dress for the occasion tonight. Let’s at least stay another hour, alright? I want to share something with you later."

With a deep breath and a huff, she gives in, keeping your hold on her hand even as she sits back down, holding it stronger when she’s next to you. “Can you promise me something first?”

“Sure.” You nod, smiling.

She shifts and makes you do the same, stopping when you’re both face-to-face. Then, she lets go of your hand, a pinky poking out from hers. “After we see the snow and take a picture, will you go with me to my room’s balcony? There’s a heater there, so it should help with your cold.”

“Is this your way of asking me out on another date?” you ask, nudging her once -- careful not to hurt her. “‘Cuz that was smooth.”

“Don’t be silly, (Y/N)!” she calls, lips quivering as she attempts to hold back a smile. “I just want you to get better soon.”

You laugh and bring her in for a hug, combing a hand through her ponytail until you slip the scrunchie off. A few of her locks tangle with your fingers, toying with them. Her hands return the hug while her chest presses closer against yours, the scent of her perfume mixing with yours. “I promise, Peach.” You hear her let out a gasp -- happy and hopeful -- hold tightening on you.

* * *

“This is too much,” Peach exclaims, hands freezing over the gift. “I- I couldn’t possibly take this!” You hold out a tray of cupcakes, an envelope and a bouquet standing on top of it. She takes a step back when you take one forward, her confidence from before faltering as pink tints her cheeks. “Are you sure about this? I was the one who asked you to be my girlfriend first! Shouldn’t this be the other way around?”

You cover a giggle as you continue to listen to her rant, each time walking back father and farther, until she bumps with the couch and falls rear-first against it. 

“I only got you those mittens!” she adds, voice on the edge of panic.

“And a scarf, too,” you remark, grinning. “Don’t worry so much about this. I just. . . really wanted to give you this, Peach.” You approach her side and sit down next to her, offering the gift again and waiting for her to take it. When she does, you continue, keeping your hand over the one she lays at the top of your gift. “I love the time we’ve spent together, and I’d really like to spend more of it at your kingdom. I tried baking these cupcakes, too -- to pay back for when you have me over for dinner.”

She pulls back and sets the bouquet on her lap, keeping the tray and envelope in her hold. “What’s the envelope for?” she questions, intrigue in her tone. “Is it something personal?”

“It- It’s just a silly letter,” you answer, looking away when she meets with your eyes. “You can leave it for last, if you want.”

Peach huffs and sits straighter on the couch, lips pouting as a glare returns to her face. “You may act silly sometimes, but stuff like this is not!” she reaches a hand out to your face, pinching your cheek. “Don’t sell yourself short, (Y/N)!” Her hand stays as you hold her wrist, dragging it towards your lips and kissing her knuckles when you’re sure she’s staring at you.

She grins at that and pulls away, swatting your shoulder as she scoots back. “See what I mean?”

You lean closer, take the bouquet with you, and rest the back of your head against her lap, looking up to see her. “I’m not sure, really.”

“Hey!”

She sneezes as you lift the bouquet and tickle her nose with the flowers, laughing when she scoots even farther away, making your head fall back on the couch with a dulled thump. Her gaze pierces you when she recovers, helping put a stop to your banter as she takes the bouquet and threatens you with it, pulling your own weapon against you. “Do that again, and I’ll smack you with them.”

“I don’t mind,” you shrug, challenge in your smile.

At that, Peach stands up. She sets the cupcakes and bouquet aside, keeping the letter with her and stuffing its envelope in her dress’s pocket. One hand she uses to unfold the paper and set it in front of her gaze, the other she places on her hip, a sassy sway to her walk. “Fine then,” she states, tone just as firm as her lips. “Dear Peach,” her voice continues, giving her back to you. “I’m not sure how to say this, but-“

“Wh- Wait!” you call out, scrambling to your feet. You rush to her side, only to have her sway away from you, holding the letter high for you not to be capable of stealing it from her. “It. . . It really is personal -- Don’t read it yet, please!”

“And what do I get from that?” she taunts, a smile on her lips. Her gaze meets with yours again, though she keeps the letter up high, refusing to back down. “So now you finally give in, miss?”

“Don’t call me miss -- It’s too formal!” You hop on both legs, a vain attempt at reaching for the letter. Gentle as the princess was, she really knew when and how to tease you well. 

“You hit me with flowers -- Your gift!” she retorts, persisting. “I won’t back down unless you beat me to my balcony.”

With her sudden challenge, it takes a good minute for you to react, seeing her already far from your sight, steps quick and light as she rushes up the stairs. 

“Wait up, Peach!” 

You call out for her, but to no avail, hearing her fit of laughter and giggles drown out as the sound of a door closing reverberates through the castle. 

Regardless of Peach having gained a head start, you chase after her, a little more clumsy going up the stairs with how unused to heels you were, being unused to the grandness of her home adding itself to that factor.


	6. Daisy [2/7] - Outside the Castle Walls

[BGM](http://www.youtube.com/embed/4P1bYDFVNBI)

While you're spending the night at her place, neither of you feel sleepy enough to end your day.

It's now close to midnight, and you're already changed out of your new dress, wearing some lended pajamas -- and even a pair of slippers, to boot. The sizes are too accurate for them not to be intended as gifts, though you don't comment on the subject, too embarrassed to risk being wrong. Even after having that conversation with her at the mall and her having agreed to being girlfriends since a week ago, you're still too anxious about it all. That uncertainty alone works as a way to keep things the same -- as if you were still only friends. 

Worried you're not fulfilling your part, you call out her name and tell her your worries when she faces your side, "Am I. . . Am I doing this right?" you ask, frowning. "I know we talked about this earlier, but. . . I'm just not sure if I'm actually being a good girlfriend or not."

Daisy smiles and places a hand on her hip, looking amused before getting to reply, "It's only been a week, (Y/N). And we've been friends for years." She sits down with you on her couch, placing a hand over yours. "It's alright to take things slow." She holds it carefully, looking up to meet with your eyes. "Maybe I'm competitive for lots of things, but there's places where you need to know when to be calm. Unless we're blind dating or you want this to be casual, this isn't a kart race, so there's no need to rush."

Regardless of how serious she's being right now, her last line catches you off guard and it's impossible for you to bite back a smile. You bring your arms around her neck and pull her into a hug, attempting to hide. ". . .Thank you," you mutter, fighting it back. 

She hugs you back and brings her face close to your ear. "You're smiling, aren't you?"

You take a while to answer, caught yet not wanting to lie. "Maybe."

Daisy laughs, letting go to look at you again. "Wanna go for a walk outside the castle?" she asks, holding your hand again. 

"Is it alright with you, though? I don't want to delay you." 

"I've got everything in order already. The kingdom's in good shape." She pauses, mischief glinting in her expression. "And maybe it could benefit off having another princess around, too."

Your hand tenses under hers. How abrupt her words are makes you want to shrink back into the couch, yet one look at her face says she's not hoping to rush things out. She's smiling and still holding onto you, though there's no pressure in her actions. "Do you. . . want me to move in?"

She nods, helping you out of the couch. "Whenever you want to," she replies, leading you out of the castle. "Just give me a heads up, and I'll get things set for your move."

You follow her steps and grab a coat when she hands it to you, the little emblem of a lily only giving out more hints as to her handing you gifts without mentioning it outright. Your current pajamas have the same emblem rather than the usual daisy you often saw in her clothes, whether sewn or in the shape of jewelry. "Are these mine?" you asks, tugging at your coat and pointing it out towards her. ". . . _Everything_ I'm wearing, actually."

Another laugh leaves her mouth and her gaze brightens as she jabs your hip, her strength still manifesting itself even in the most playful act possible. It's evident she takes her training seriously, judging by how strong she is even in the simplest of things. "Did the lilies give it away?" The temperature changes as you both exit the castle, immediately presented with gusts of wind, coat helping counter the cold. "They're yours as long as you want them." She winks, giggling when she sees you smile away your fluster. "With how often we've stayed the night at each other's places, I figured I'd get some clothes done for you!"

As you walk along the front yard, your eyes wander around to see a different scene. The moonlight and stars help bring a contrast to the frequently sunny skies of Sarasaland. It's a calm walk, bringing you courage to take initiative this time.

Carefully, you take Daisy's hand and tug at it for her to stay still, stopping your walk. "You say you're not competitive, but you still do things like this." You smile, standing up straighter to meet more closely with her gaze. Then, you give her hand a careful squeeze, letting your smile widen before continuing. "Thank you, Daisy." You kneel similar to how a prince would, cheeks hurting with how much you're trying to be serious right now.

She watches, though she soon looks away when you kiss the top of her hand and wink back at her as payback. "You're too considerate for your own good."

While she clearly doesn't want you to see, she's blushing, the colour closely matching with the roses nearby. You let her hand go and get back on your feet, observing as the moonlight shines over her, highlighting her presence and prompting you to pull her in for a dance. You place a hand on her waist and lead her along for a slow choreography, grinning when she finally meets with your eyes again.

Her steps are clumsy at first, still taken aback by your kiss, though she soon recovers and takes the lead. "It's not gonna be _that_ easy to beat me!" she jokes, twirling you around. Her movements cause her to stand right behind you, both her hands now grabbing your waist. Her breath tickles your neck, now close enough for you to feel your face grow warm. "If I'm given a challenge, it's my duty to take it!"

When she turns you around, you close your eyes tight, already knowing what to expect.

Her lips brush with yours and wait until you kiss back. When you do, she holds the back of your head and pulls you closer, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. 

Your heartbeat skyrockets as the cold of the night nulls itself by her actions, the princess's warmth and yours fighting it off more efficiently than the coats you'd worn before leaving the castle.


	7. Peach [3/7] - New Game

[BGM](http://www.youtube.com/embed/6glzy6cQdT4)

You wake up to find Toadette at the foot of your bed, an uneasy expression letting you know something's gone wrong. Her hands are fists while her eyes glare at you, whatever judgement she's directing towards you still unknown to you.

"What's wrong?" you ask, rubbing sleep away from your eyes.

"You really _don't_ know?" she asks back, glare intensifying as a more noticeable frown shows on her face. She lifts her arms up in the air, as if to demonstrate her exasperation. "Your _girlfriend's_ missing!"

Her reveal -- though known of -- makes you jolt out of bed. How long it had been since Bowser last tried to take her from the castle makes you hurry off to the dresser, eager to take on the mission despite not knowing much about it yet. The toad stops you from doing anything, hand holding your arm to make you look down and meet with her gaze. "We don't know were she is yet -- if someone took her, or if she left without telling anyone. What are you even planning to do, (Y/N)?"

Her words are a challenge, one you accept by maintaining a stoic gaze and furrowing your eyebrows. "I'm gonna get dressed and look for her! I'll find information somehow." An idea reaches your mind, allowing you to ask her over it, "How long has she been missing, anyway? I was with her just last night! We were at the balcony having some tea."

"Shouldn't you know that?" Toadette presses on, annoyance in her tone. "You're her girlfriend, for Mushroom Kingdom's sake!"

Shocked, you grimace, challenging her glare. "I- I was asleep, and I didn't even hear anything all night!"

"That's because you snore too loud -- It's no wonder Peach hasn't told you to move into the same room as her yet!"

The reveal makes you freeze on the spot, cheeks turning warm when you consider the idea of Peach being your roommate. While you had known her for long and dated her for one year and a half -- and counting -- you felt you were far from taking your relationship any further than that of occasional kisses and dates. Caught drifting away, you shake your head away from those thoughts and focus more on the mission at hand: finding Peach, who'd apparently gone missing during the eight hours you were asleep -- ten, if you counted the time that passed after ending your date with her.

"You can wear this, this, and this!"

Toadette's voice helps with that. Your eyes move towards the sound of her voice and of clothing hitting equally soft fabric. She's busy searching through your closet, colours of all sorts displaying themselves on the bed right next to it, these thrown haphazardly as she has her back turned to the pile, more focused on her search. 

At the sight of how fancy most of the clothes are, you quirk an eyebrow and let your grimace lessen, changing for a frown of confusion instead. "Wh- Why do I need to dress up so much for this, Toadette?" That comment alone makes you focus on her outfit to see her usual one exchanged for a hot-pink dress, reaching all the way down to her shoes. Her pigtails are decorated with ribbons of a lighter hue, something she tries to cover by making a glare return to her face. "And why are you dressed up, anyway?"

"What's it to you?" she counters, an edge to her voice. "Saving Peach is more important right now!"

A smile grows on your face at that slip of information.

Catching on, you look at her in the eye and widen your smile subtly, voice teasing, "I thought you said you didn't know what happened to her?"

"I did!" She braces herself at your remark, hands turning to fists again as she closes the closet door with a small kick. Then, she brings her attention back to you, frowning. "But that's just the most reasonable explanation -- You know how Bowser is!"

Seeing her frustration, you take a step back and avoid further conflict with her. You don't say anything else and scour through the options she's laid out in front of you, choosing the best-looking dress from all three present, skirts and pants being set aside. How often you were around Peach, Daisy, and other princesses seemed to have its effect on you. A few years back, you weren't too confident over wearing them. Now, though, you could wear them with ease and took a strong liking towards wearing them often, using sundresses for regular days and ball gowns for fancier festivities. 

If your assumptions were right -- taking into account what day it was -- a cocktail dress was necessary for today. 

* * *

You're not wrong in your deduction as to what Toadette was preparing you for, the surprise you receive a more-than welcome one.

"Happy birthday, (Y/N)!"

Everyone's cheers boom across the living room, Peach the first person to catch your eye amongst the crowd. There's a bunch of Toads surrounding her, helping her hold onto party decorations while she carries a cake, the two plumber brothers along with Daisy, Pauline, and Rosalina standing right behind them all. Birdo and Yoshi can be seen holding hands at a corner of the room, the former who squints her eyes in joy and shows what you assume is an engagement ring, the latter smiling when he catches you staring. Even one of Peach's Chain Chomps can be seen at the open door of the Kingdom, jolly to see everyone gathered together.

After the surprise, you spare a glance down at Toadette, smiling when you see she does the same. She smacks your back, her face bright with excitement as she pushes you to go off with the crowd, though not before taking you by the arm again and whispering something to your ear. "Treat Peach bad, and _I'll_ be the one you'll have to deal with," she warns, threat still present despite the bubbly giggling that follows after it. "Now go greet your wife, (Y/N) -- Queen Peach is waiting for you!"

Though her final words are yet another thing that take you off guard, you grin and nod. You thank Toadette and give her a hug, letting go after she returns it with greater strength. Once you're done, you lift the ends of your dress and make way down the set of stairs, a shaky huff being let out when you're with the crowd.

Peach stands before you. She holds a small, white box rather than a cake now, this one being held by Toadette in exchange. Your breath hitches and your heart thumps loudly as the princess gets down on one knee, box opening. 

"Will you marry me, (Y/N) (L/N)?"

Time seems to halt as she asks that question, pulse now going a mile a minute as sweat begins to form on your palms. You gulp down your tension and face down at the woman, Toadette's words making a lot more sense now. Truly, her giving you hints wasn't nearly enough to prepare you for this moment, one you're certain will take a good while for you to process.

Rather than saying anything, you jump Peach into a hug and close your eyes tight, feeling tears prick at your eyes, voice wavering when you choose to speak up, "I. . . Y- Yes, Peach!" You let out another huff, much more shaky than the previous one. "I will!"


	8. Daisy [3/7] - Technical Difficulties

[BGM](http://www.youtube.com/embed/nVRTGAlO5PY)

As the document crashes on you for a fifth time in a row, you give up. You don't exactly have the time to do that, but taking a break's necessary with how much work's been lost. The computer shuts down while you stand up from your chair, ready to take some fresh air. 

"Still working?"

There's a change of plans when you see Daisy approach your side, having emerged from the kitchen based on the two cups she holds in each hand. There's steam rising from both, and the scent of coffee and chocolate spreads through the air, making your mouth water. She gives you one of them, giving your cheek a quick kiss before letting go. "The program crashed," you comment, a frown on your face. 

"Again?" she asks, holding her cup with both hands. There's a furrow in her brow, matching with the concern in her voice. "It's the fifth time that's happened, right? You should take a break." She takes a sip from her drink, later pointing with her eyes at the door. "Wanna take a walk with me? It's cold out, but we should be fine with our coats."

You nod and have some of the drink, the subtly sweet taste of cream and sugar contrasting with the bitterness of coffee and dark chocolate. "How did you know it crashed that many times, though?" you ask, smiling at her. "Or was that just a guess?"

She smiles back, a grin forming as she chuckles. "I could hear your frustration from the kitchen." You accompany her outside, stopping at the foot of the door while you both set the drinks aside and put on your coats. "I was with you the first two times, and then I heard you sigh the third, and I'm pretty sure the last two times, you said you were giving up." You each take your drinks back, stepping outside with them at hand. "But I'm happy you gave it one last shot before actually doing that." She halts to take another sip of her drink, a foam mustache forming on her upper lip; she cleans it off with one lick, though a little remains at the corner of it. "You've always been pretty serious about everything you do, (Y/N), so I'm glad you've still got it."

With your heights almost the same, you inch just a little bit higher and kiss her cheek, cleaning off the remains of the foam. She quirks an eyebrow at that, but she soon understands when you take a sip from your own cup, staining your lips just like she'd done. "You had a moustache," you explain, cleaning up yours. "But you left some in a corner."

The winter wind sends a shudder across your body, and you seek shelter from it by hugging the coat closer to you. Daisy joins your side, holding your hand as you both make way to the garden. A few flowers have shrunk back into the ground, their weakness being the cold. Those who're more resistant to the weather still maintain their flourish, decorating the garden with their colours and scents. You sit on the floor with Daisy, right next to a lake. Then, you scoot closer to it, reaching a hand for the water. It's as cold as the wind, numbing your fingers and prompting you to take the cup back into your hold. Daisy sets hers aside, already finished with her drink while you do the same with yours. "How. . . How's this experience been for you?" she asks, a subtle quietness present in her voice. "Do you like it here?"

You look away from the lake and focus on her, brows knitted despite the smile on your face. "Of course I do, Daisy!" you reply, placing the cup down. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." In contrast to her answer, she sighs, wringing her hands before adding to the reply, "I was just wondering if you were enjoying yourself here." She takes your hand, preventing herself from wringing hers any longer. ". . .It's the first time I've ever done anything like this, so I guess I'm worried I'm not doing this right."

Her doubt brings you back to the day the subject of moving in came around. It's strange to have Daisy be the worried one, yet you don't comment on that. You let your smile find ease, giving her encouragement through the squeeze of a hand. "You're doing great, Daisy! What made you think that?" Feeling words aren't enough, you hold her waist and pull her into an embrace, chin on her shoulder and cheek against hers. You hug her tight and feel her do the same. "You're one of the strongest people I've met, both in physical strength, and just. . . just _you_ , in general. I love being with you, and I love living with you, too!"

You loosen your hold when you hear her sniffle, body tensing up until you let go and see her smile. There're tears in her eyes, but they're still bright, a brand new fondness present in her stare. She hugs you this time, saying, "Thank you."

Carefully, you return her gesture, keeping her in your hold to reply with, "And thank _you_ for giving me a new place to stay; a new home." You bring your face closer to her ear, whispering, ". . .And for the mocha, too. It was delicious."

She bursts out a laugh, pushing you out of the hug. "Ready to go back now?"

"Not really, but I'm feeling better now."

Daisy grins and stands up, fixing the skirt of her dress. She offers to help you up, but you reject her offer, eyes straying off to a patch of flowers nearby. You reach out for one of them, removing some of the earth away and being careful not to damage its roots. "Should we take these inside?" you ask, facing back at her. "It's warmer there."

She nods. "I think I have some flower pots at the storage room," she answers, getting down on one knee to help you out. "Hold these while I go look for them." Her gloves are left stained with dirt as she hands the flowers over to you, though she doesn't bother over it. Getting back up, Daisy dusts off her hands and looks out towards the castle, running off to said direction the moment she excuses herself from you.

A smile remains as you watch her leave, the sight of her being back to her usual, energetic self creating a mixture of relief, worry, and happiness, all at once. While you enjoyed seeing her like that, you can't avoid thinking about why she'd lost confidence over her relationship with you; more specifically, as to whether she was providing you with enough or not. With you being the worrywart of the two, seeing her act the same way was rare.

Happiness is still present though, and mainly from her having been honest with you, the idea of her bottling things up one you didn't wish for. Hopefully, she would have the courage to do that again, if the time ever came to it. Giving her the same support she'd offered you since day one was one thing you wanted to pass forward, and even more now that you were living together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my break!
> 
> Updates should continue as usual from here on. :-)


	9. Rosalina [2/7] - Fluff and Pillow Fluff

[BGM](http://www.youtube.com/embed/quIEl6BoPEI)

With the knowledge of your time with her being scarce, you make plans for another night together, this time in the comfort of your own home. You set things up for a movie night, going as far as to include cinema-typical snacks and a fluffy blanket, along with multiple pillows all dispersed on the couch. Finishing with those preparations and tidying up the house takes two hours of your time, the clock marking six in the evening when you're done. Barely half an hour passes until her arrival, her desire towards being punctual showing when you stand up and get the door, presented with the woman's smile. 

You greet her in with the gesture of a hand and walk with her into the living room. Her nose twitches as she catches the scents of popcorn and chips while her eyes stop searching around the second she finds where they're coming from. Her attention falls on the popcorn, and her voice soon follows with, "Did you make all this?"

Nodding, you take her hands and lead her off to the couch, steps giddy as you try to contain yourself. While you'd known her for quite awhile, you'd yet to properly invite her into your home. Today would be marking as the first time you ever actually greeted her here, your past get-togethers having taken place either at local shopping centers or under the stars. You wait for her to sit and excuse yourself to grab a few movies. When you do, doubt sprouts, and you're not sure if the romance film's too corny, if the children's one's too silly, or if the astronomy documentary's too predictable of a pick. Reluctancy arrives, though Rosalina helps diminish it when she stands up, her height towering over yours even as she looks down at the selection before her. "Would you like to watch them all?"

You flinch at the suddenness of her suggestion, yet you still manage to recover and smile. It's undoubtedly a bit of an odd and unusual idea, though you don't turn it down. You flip all three of them around and search for their durations, calculating them in your mind. "It should be about five hours, in total," you say, facing up at her. "Are you okay with that?"

Based on all the snacks laying around, it's evident food won't be a problem, as so wouldn't be her staying over. You had an inflatable mattress and spare changes of clothes at her convenience. The only problem was the lack of knowledge over her day-to-day errands, and if she would be busy after this.

"Of course," she replies, mouth forming a smile. "I cleared up my schedule for today and tomorrow, so this is all your decision, (Y/N)." The way she halts lets you know she's not done speaking, a lingering tone left in her voice. "But I will be honest and admit I would like to spend more time with you."

Rosalina's the one to take your hands now, hers tugging you along for you to sit with her on the couch. Before she gets any more comfortable, she lets go, stands up, and takes all three of your choices. She stands before the television set, inspecting the area until you point out at where the player sits at. With a nod, she takes action, kneeling down to set up one of the films, her first choice the most embarrassing of them all. 

To save yourself, you take the blanket and hug it over your shoulders, as if to hide from her sight. "Why'd you pick that one first?" you ask, face the only thing to pop out of the sheets.

When she turns to you, a smile blooms on her face and a giggle leaves her mouth. "The cover and title looked interesting," she replies, returning to your side. "Are you embarrassed?" she teases, tugging the blanket off your face. Her hand lays on your shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Or are you cold?" Quickly after those questions, her hands circle around your waist, bringing you in for a hug. "Either way, I believe I can help with both." You can feel her smile grow as her cheek presses on against yours, playfulness present in her actions. "Have you made pillow forts before?" she asks, letting go to face your eyes.

Slowly, you nod, searching your mind for a memory. "I think so," you reply. "But back when I was little, so I… I guess I don't really remember what it's like."

Done too suddenly for you to process it, you try to fight off the blanket when she covers you with it, though she stops you from doing that. "Don't look yet," she says, holding it back. "I'll build one for you."

Followed by her words is the sound of pillows being fluffed and set nearby. With how quick and rhythmic her movements sound, you wonder if she's made multiple pillow forts before this one, but just as you're about to question her, an answer leaves her mouth, "I've made these before for my Lumas." She pauses, more sounds of pillow construction being heard around you. "We've made them here often, to gaze at the stars. By itself, it's a different perspective, but having a fort around while you watch adds to the experience."

She pulls the blanket away when she's done, revealing rows and rows of pillows made to resemble a base of sorts. Even a few stuffed animals lay around, adding a little more vibrancy to your surroundings, these already colorful enough with the different patterns the pillows possess by themselves. "What do you think, (Y/N)?" she asks, hope remaining in her stare. 

To be more even, you smile, reach out for her shoulder, and pull her closer. Then, you place a quick kiss to her lips. Her eyes close instinctively as yours do. Not long after, faint music playing from the television makes you both break apart and burst into laughter, the melody matching closely with your actions.

She sits with you on the couch, long hair tickling your face as she lays down on your shoulder, pillow fort providing additional comfort and closeness to your embrace. "I love it," you reply, passing a hand through her hair. You gain one last look at her work, the firm structure revealing over just how many times she'd made them before. "I'd say your Lumas are lucky to have you." Your words are teasing, made stronger when you kiss her cheek, tickling her face.

Rosalina shifts on her seat. She soon pulls away and meets with your eyes. "And I'm lucky to have them," she says, reaching out for your face, "just as much as I am to have you." She returns your kiss, remaining there for a while. A smile stays present when she pulls back, gaze bright. Then, she takes your hand and locks eyes with you again, looking a lot more serious this time around. "Your presence is just as beautiful as the stars."


	10. Pauline [2/7] - Honey Chapstick

[BGM](https://youtu.be/C-_a7LP4-yQ)

A month's passed since your anniversary, and it's finally your birthday. Knowing your preference for simplicity, Pauline sends a message asking you over to the mall. You agree without too much thought, giddy at the chance of getting to have another big date with her again. No matter how simple it was, she always found a way of making it exciting, so you're no doubt looking forward to seeing what she has in mind for today. 

_Wear something semi-formal, and wait for me at the fountain._

_See you in sixty!_

Her last two messages take you by surprise, but you manage to respond barely three minutes after. You agree to her suggestion and fight back the urge to ask over why semi-formal wear was necessary. If it was meant for a surprise, you didn't want to spoil it, even if your curiosity made it hard to do. You put your phone away and make way to the dresser, eager to start with the preparations for your day. Your last birthday had been similar, though you were still getting used to it. Normally, you would simply thank friends and family who wished you happy birthday, and get by as usual after that. Dating Pauline made that different; in a good way, of course.

You pick out a patterned dress and a plain purse, matching both of them with a new pair of mid-heel shoes. Overdressing was just as important as the opposite. When you're done, you check the time, deducting fifteen minutes have passed by with you finding the right attire for your day out. The whole process of dressing up, wearing a bit of makeup, and preparing yourself mentally takes more than half of the time you have ready to make it there, but knowing you live close to the shopping district helps diminish your worries.

Just as you're ready to step out of your home, the phone rings and another text from Pauline pops up, a picture and a sticker following it.

_A little treat to start off your day._

_> Attachment - 1 image_

_> Sticker - Lucky Cat blowing a kiss_

The image of her wearing the jewelry you'd given her for the anniversary displays itself on her neck and ears, complementing the colour and design of her dress. In comparison to her usual wear, it's a darker red reaching right below her knees, hugging her figure from top to bottom. Instead of heels, she wears low shoes, though they're just as elegant as any other you've seen her in.

Your ears burn when you notice you've stared at the image for almost five minutes straight. You reply to her message with a sticker of a bunny with heart eyes. Then, you put the phone back away and mentally reprimand yourself for having taken so long. A year and a month of dating, and you still couldn't get over it actually being real. With a deep breath and a sigh, you brace yourself and get back to your goals at hand, mounting your car, starting it up, and setting off for the mall. Perhaps later you could ask to get another picture taken together, but for now, making it to the fountain was your prior goal. 

* * *

There's a small crowd gathered by the fountain, the mere sight of a few people around sending warning signs to your body. The view of a podium at the center of the fountain seems to be everyone's main focus, helping you find courage to step in and see what the talk is all about. There's a camera set up on the left and a covered-up poster on the right, two rows of chairs set in the middle, right behind the podium. Just as you're making sense of what's going on, Pauline's voice sounds from behind you, and you can feel her hand brush with your shoulder, making you turn to her side. "Drink up," she says, offering you a water bottle. "I'll explain the rest later."

She gives you a quick peck on the lips, the taste of honey spreading across your mouth. Your heart races when she pulls back, the water, the podium, her words, and everything else completing the puzzle as to what her plans were. "Am I…" Your breath hitches, the mere thought of being out in a crowd making your hands sweat. "Am I going to sing?" you ask, voice losing its strength.

"The two of us will," she replies, winking. "I know you're not ready for crowds, so I planned it out for you to be the chorus." She brings her hand out, waiting for yours. "Come on. Let's start!" 

You drink up half of the water, close up the bottle, and hold it between your thighs when you're done. Then, you wipe your hands against the thicker fabric of your dress, balling them up after to compose yourself. Your breaths form a steadier pace, bringing some calm. "Which song we'll be performing?"

She squeezes your hand when you extend it to her and further encourages you with a smile. "The one I was singing on the day we first met." Her gaze moves on to the sign still covered up, and she gestures with her eyes for it to be revealed at the janitor standing next to it. He nods, slipping the cover off to show a picture of you and Pauline together, you holding her back and her grabbing your waist. While the picture is simple in itself, the title and its font form a sense of grandeur and elegance, pairing up well with the decorations set around the podium and the fancy clothes you and your girlfriend are wearing for the occasion. 

You follow Pauline to the podium, stopping just as you're about to climb into it. You can feel eyes on you from all directions, and it's hard for you to do anything without feeling awkward about it. Thankfully, the brunette next to you notices and holds your waist similar to the way she had in that picture, helping you overcome your stage fright. "Breathe, (Y/N)," she whispers, close to your ear. "I'll be with you the whole time. Just focus on enjoying yourself." 

With one final step, you make it to the stage and adrenaline eats you up. Your pulse races and your hands form a cold sweat again, back doing the same. You stand right behind the microphone and next to Pauline, waiting for the music to start playing.

As soon as it does, memories flood your mind and the lyrics make their way in. You look up at Pauline and smile, nodding right as it's time for her to start the song. Her voice hits you like a gust of wind, further increasing the pace of your heart. When the chorus arrives, you stay quiet for just a second, but manage through with the feeling and help of her brushing a hand against your back; the simplicity and carefulness of her touch gives way for you to regain some encouragement. You smile and take the microphone, fulfilling the chorus from start to finish. The same action repeats itself two more times before the song ends, the last one you label as the best, given it's the one in where you feel your most confident. 

Claps, whistles, and cheers come from the audience as you both hit the final note in unison. Wildflowers and streamers are thrown at the stage right as Pauline kisses your lips, quick and sweet. The taste of honey lingers on your mouth again, helping bring you back to calm. Adrenaline fades, the other half of the water bottle helping quell the rest of it.

"Happy birthday, (Y/N)," she says, hugging you from behind the second you make it to calmer grounds. "You did amazing up there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my health, updates have been moved over to Saturdays from here on!


	11. Peach [4/7] - Stage Four

[BGM](http://www.youtube.com/embed/D-iP_EK61V0)

Even after the ceremony ends and everyone leaves, it's still hard for you to believe it's happened. You're still on your wedding dress and heels, the latter you take off, left with only panty hose as you stretch out on the bench. It's still early, though there's barely energy for you to keep your eyes open, let alone while you wait for Peach to return from changing out of her dress. Waiting made you worry over things that weren't even present right now, so you let yourself doze off, against letting anxiety have its way with you. 

Before you do, you rummage through your dress's pockets in search for your phone and set up a fifteen-minute alarm, picking out the loudest one possible.

* * *

You wake up to the sight of your wife smiling down at you, the back of your head now resting on her lap. One hand soothes you back into drowsiness as she strokes your scalp, the other she uses to keep you from falling off the bench. She kisses your forehead when she notices you've woken up, saying, "Feeling better now? You looked like you'd passed out when I came back here!"

With a nod and the hint of a smile, you pull up strength and stand from the bench, sitting up straight. Then, you face her side, worrying when you see the darkness of the sky behind her. It's getting late, and you begin to wonder if you've made her stay like this and wait for too long. "How long was I sleeping?" you ask, frowning. "Did you wait long?" Your worries make you scramble to get off the bench and search through the pockets in your dress for your phone, stopped just as you're about to panic over it not being there anymore.

"Relax," Peach says, words showing her amusement as she holds your arm, bringing you back with her to the bench. "Your phone was on the ground by the time I got here, so I took it to our car." She gives you a side hug when you sit with her, resting her head on your shoulder to further calm you down. "You've been out for an hour, but it was my choice, (Y/N). It's fine." She smiles as she pulls back and sits straight, taking your hand for you to face her. The way she says choice is firm and proud, and her gaze looks just the same. "You looked peaceful… Or too tired, maybe."

She giggles at her own comment while you grin and fix your skirt, ready to go change now. You have the urge to kiss her cheek before leaving, though you don't feel fresh enough to do it. Having woken up, all the grandeur from having strode down the chapel and hearing people clap and cheer as you did your vows has disappeared, grogginess replacing that feeling. What remains is the surrealism of being married, and seeing that person still next to you, one of your main thoughts being the reminder you were going to share the same home and bed from here on. "I'll be back in ten," you say, standing up. "You can wait in the car, if you want." You stretch, shaking off the lingering drowsiness. "It'll be quick."

"Don't," Peach says, gaze furrowing as she looks up at you. She stays seated, hands resting on her lap. "Take your time."

* * *

You forget how empty the fields leading to your honeymoon are and the experience Peach has go-karting, up until she takes the wheel and makes the engine roar. In a second, she's off on the road, avoiding possible collisions as easily as she smiles at you when she catches your gaze at a turn. With the windows down, her hair flutters around and you prompt yourself to give a helping hand by taking a scrunchie and tying her hair up, going all the way to make it a bun. When you're done, she winks at you, the sounds from outside unabling her to speak up.

She slows down when you make it to more a more crowded spot, yet she soon takes a detour and continues on with her speed, choosing wilderness over city to get there faster. You help her further by raising the windows when it starts to rain, a few drops helping cool some of the adrenaline off.

"Thank you," Peach says, now able to speak up. "We're almost there."

Surely enough, she's true to her words, the image of the hotel you would be staying at showing up on the windshield. The more she zooms through the roads, the more details you begin to see: from a small, hidden beach to the few people swimming in it. Five minutes pass, and you can see as far as the waves and a parking lot.

She slows down again, continuing until the speed is at a level appropriate for the city. Population begins to show through people walking by and cars driving past. Her gaze is more careful than ever now, as so are her hands and her foot on the gas pedal. She makes it to the front of the hotel, stopping at the emergency lane before entering. 

When she brings down the car's front mirror and starts fixing her hair up, you understand why she's taken the detour and hold back a smile when you see the state she's in.

The hairspray she'd worn for the event makes it so that her wind-stricken bun has stray hairs poking from all over, these she tries to push back down. You take off your seatbelt and scoot closer to her side, aiding her one last time by taking a water bottle and wetting your hands with it. Next, it's up to you to pass your hands across her hair, biting back a laugh when she asks why you're smiling. "You look like a cute little hedgehog," you comment, gaining a pout and a shoulder swat from her. "I'm almost done, though." You take off her scrunchie, letting her hair fall down. "Just need to redo the bun first." She nods while you look at the mirror, smiling at her through it. "See?" you add, giggling. "...Now you only look like you've just woken up."

"Hey," Peach exclaims, grinning. "You're being rude again!"

She gets back at you by tickling your sides just as you're trying to tie her hair up. You let it fall back and allow her bring you over for a hug, one she gives a tad too abruptly, the suddenness of her embrace making you lose balance and stumble back. She holds you tighter, preventing you from bumping with the gear stick and all other hazards a car brought, her carefulness showing through. When you're both sitting straight again, she lets go and smiles, meeting with your eyes. 

"Careful," Peach says, holding your cheek. "You almost bumped into the gear stick."

Feeling a bit more confident, you kiss her back, sharing your first kiss apart from the one shared when doing your vows.


	12. General, Important Announcement

Hello!

So, as the title says, this is a general announcement, meaning it will be posted on all of my stories. 

First off, and before we go anywhere, I will say this: I'm not deleting anything, just thinking over how I want to approach my ideas and better implement them into my fanfics.

If you've happened to read any of my previous fanfics before they got deleted/remade, you might've noticed I've become very, _very_ critical of my writing, to the point where I stop the story when I notice I'm not content enough with what I'm delivering.

For that reason, along with my poor health and the time constraints caused by it, I will be placing the following stories on-hold for a full month (meaning to return on early September, after I edit all current chapters to better fit my newest quality criteria, create a set of buffer chapters again, and continue with the usual weekly updates after it):

  1. Grey Tones, Clear Tones (A fluffy and wholesome, adventure and romance Steven Universe fanfic/short story. Feels like it could have a lot more potential if I managed to re-edit the chapters.)

  2. Lovesick, Lovelorn (Mafiatale AU fanfic set in the 1920s. I love historical fiction, but I haven't been able to demonstrate it properly enough through here.)

  3. Happily, Candidly (Horrortale AU fanfic/short story. Again, I love horror and all things macabre, but I haven't been able to demonstrate it properly through here either. My writing's become way too fluffy for that, lol.)




The following two have kept the most consistent schedule, and shall keep on being that way, since I'm pretty happy/proud with how they've turned out:

  1. Transmission, Intermission (Silly but serious Undertale fanfic discussing morals, judgment, and a bunch more other things.)

  2. White Lilies, Pink Lilies (Gay Princesses™. That's it.)




The following other two will return this week with their regular update schedule:

  1. Night Sky, Night Fall (Beastars fanfic discussing topics similar to those present in Transmission, Intermission.)

  2. Yearning, Learning (Gay Princesses™, part two.)




And that's about it with this announcement! To summarize, 4 out of 7 stories will continue to update as usual, while the other 3 remaining will return in a month or so, progressively as I edit and write out more buffer chapters for them.

With that being said, thank you for reading until here! It's like 3 am currently and I'm seriously sleep deprived, so I'm signing out for today, lol.

Take care and stay safe out there, everyone. :-)


	13. Daisy [4/7] - When Opposites Repel

_Above is my newest schedule!_

_As mentioned in the announcement, the current one would be lasting until September, when I'd be returning with my other fanfics. :-)_

[BGM](http://www.youtube.com/embed/PaDLunh2z94)

You push up your reading glasses and squint at the words you’d written out. With how fast and plain unsightly your handwriting was, you were having a hard time understanding what your schedule was. Even with the delay that brings, you can tell it doesn’t match with hers. Daisy was free on the first two weekdays; you were free on weekends.

She takes the paper and reads through it, somehow understanding what you’d written on it judging by how she frowns, saying, “I can make some changes.” She gives it back to you and sits with you on the couch, resting her chin on her palm as her expression deepens, highlighting her disappointment. “We could spend our Saturdays together, if I do.” Her gaze narrows back towards the schedule, a hint of anger mixing with her gloom. Her hands clench as she grabs the skirt of her dress, bunching it up in her palms. “I know night shifts are necessary to keep their business running...” A stop follows as she lets out a breath. She faces your side, managing a bitter smile. “But did they really have to pick _you?”_ The couch lets out a creak as you both shift on it, Daisy’s posture changing so that she can face you and grab your hand. “Be safe out there, alright? We tried to keep you as low profile as we could… But people still managed to find out you’re living with me now.”

That’s the last piece to the puzzle, its completion allowing you to see her concerns in a new light. Her frustrations seemed to come from her worry over your safety rather than over having less time to spend together with you. “I’ll be okay,” you reply, pulling your hand back. You take off your glasses and set them aside, massaging the bridge of your nose before carrying on. “You’ve worked hard to make this kingdom a safe place for everyone in it, and you’ve taught me how to be stronger, too.” To emphasize, you flex your arm, showing her the muscle you’ve built ever since you moved in. It wasn’t much, but it was a good and necessary start for your new life with her in her kingdom. Not only did it come in handy to help more around the castle, but it also came in useful for more dire situations, these rare yet important to prevent for the well-being of not only her and you, but for all the people residing in Sarasaland. 

“Alright,” she says, huffing. Her expression loses its tension and she smiles, standing up. “Tell me if anything suspicious goes on while you’re there. I trust my people, but there’s no harm in keeping an eye out.” She smooths her skirt out, fixing the wrinkles left behind from earlier. The look in her gaze is far more calm now, the furrow in her brow long gone. A hint of worry remains on her lips, these forming a rigid smile. “I’ll hold a meeting soon to see if we can fix the schedule up a little. Even if you’ll be okay, it wouldn’t be bad having a day off to ourselves.”

Daisy’s comment reminds you over something else: the hours you both worked.

Not only were your days off completely different from each other, but your time awake was, too. By the time she had to wake up to look after her kingdom, you would be returning from work after a whole night out. If you were to consider what time you had together, it would roughly be two to three hours in the early evening and nothing more. 

Daisy’d once offered you worked with her in the kingdom, though you’d refused, not wanting to make it seem to outsiders as if she were doing it due to your relationship, and not wanting to take advantage over living in the same roof as her, either. She didn’t resist after that and set her suggestions aside for you to carry on with your goals, giving you the necessary space for you to complete them. Now, however, you’re rethinking her suggestion, and you’re wondering if you can work in the kingdom just to spend more time in it, with her by your side.

Before she can leave the living room, you take her arm and pull her in for a hug, burrowing your head against her chest. “Don’t do that,” you tell her, feeling her return the hug. “You’re already busy enough as it is.”

You sit her back down, placing a hand on hers to gain her attention. She faces you, a confused expression showing through furrowed eyebrows and a pouted frown. “Don’t change your schedule,” you elaborate, squeezing her hand. “I can wait as long as you can, too, but don’t overwork yourself for it." Understanding flashes in her eyes, a nod accompanying her newest change in expression. “Maybe the first few months will be difficult, but we can work around it, and we can learn more through it.” You tug her closer to you and graze your cheek with hers, noses doing the same. When you see she’s aware of your intentions, you kiss her, smiling when you pull back. “This’ll help us manage time better, and cherish it more, too.”

She inches closer to you, returning your actions before saying, “If you believe we can do it, then I do, too.” Her hand cups your chin, thumb brushing a smudge of lipgloss away. “Is this the gloss you wore for our date at the mall?”

Slowly, you nod, a bit caught off guard by her question. How she remembered that day and its details was beyond you, though you can’t help being curious about it still. “Yeah,” you say, quirking a brow. “How do you know?”

“You looked stunning that day; more than usual, I mean.” She grins after her comment, leaving you to snort at its corniness. “It looked great with that pink dress you bought, and…” Her words trail off as she meets with your eyes again, a more prominent fondness present in hers. “And it was the day I realized you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.”

Saying that, the brunette gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box from her dress’s pocket, offering it out to you. When she opens it up, a silver ring with a pink diamond carved to look like a lily shows itself, glinting under the light of the room. Her eyes are more focused than ever, and her lips shift to form a firm line, only parting when she asks, “Will you marry me?”


	14. Rosalina [3/7] - Over the Moon

[BGM](https://youtu.be/bnJvw2L2rxI)

"I'm not sure if these are to your liking, but…" She offers you a bouquet, one you take a little too later than you would like, shock over its beauty delaying you from doing anything else. "Here you go."

You face down at the flowers, taking in their beauty. Unlike piranha plants, fire flowers, ice flowers, or any other type you could think of, these are shaped like crescent moons, glowing a soft yellow and emanating a subtle cold. They're full of life and have a small, tie-dye ribbon adorning the thin wrapper they're held up in, a color combination similar to those present in space. You sniff them, and though they hold no smell, you sneeze, bouquet falling off your hands.

Rosalina's immediately next to you, a concerned furrow present in her brow. A hand rests on your shoulder, yet you smile and shrug it off to go pick up the flowers left on the floor. "I'm okay, Ro," you say, holding the bouquet again. "Some stardust just got in my nose, I think." You sniffle right as you finish talking, feeling another sneeze about to leave you. To deflect it, you scrunch up your nose a few times and stop when the itchy feeling finally ceases, regaining your smile when you're done. "See? I'm fine."

"You're allergic to them," she remarks, frowning. "Don't hide the truth from me, (Y/N)."

"Only a little bit," you counter, joining her side. You continue walking, the greenery around you helping with your recovery. The air's clearer than the city's, giving space for you to breathe in deep and take in the perfume of other flowers laying around. "So it's really no big deal. I can handle it!"

Her frown deepens and she shakes her head, hands placing themselves on her waist. "It's still not good for your health." She tries to take them away, yet you fight back by hiding the bouquet behind you, her height making it impossible for you to hold it over your head. "Give them to me, please."

A playful smile overcomes your lips, these tugging higher as you step back with each one she takes forward, determined not to let her win. Even if you were allergic to moon flowers, it was only a little, and you could simply place them in a room you didn't frequent as much as the rest. Not only that, but they were too pretty to let them go to waste. "You're gonna have to catch me first, then!"

Saying that, you poke your tongue out at her and run off to the mountains, steps quick and light with the breath you take before heading off. While you far from anticipate being faster than her, remembering how much taller she is and the fact she isn't entirely human, you manage to hold some distance between you, lasting up until you trip and fall, the length of your dress helping break most of the fall off and preventing you from scraping your legs. The time it takes you to recover is the time it takes Rosalina from reaching your side, looking more concerned than she initially was over the moon flowers and your sneeze. She kneels next to you, hands falling on your lap as she helps you stretch out to a more comfortable position.

"Are you alright?" she asks, a hand going for your cheek. "You… You scraped your face!" Her fingers graze your skin, a bit of a sting showing when she reaches your jaw. "We should get you home."

"It's just a scratch, Ro," you reply, kissing her cheek. "I'll be fine."

"But you live _less_ than me." Her words are a sudden burst of energy, worry slipping through. Her eyes are wet, as so's the crack in her voice, one she fixes by clearing her throat. "It's… It's not fair for you to be getting yourself hurt like this!"

Seeing she's taking this far more seriously than you are, you frown, breathe in, and pull her into a tight embrace, holding her waist while she rests her face against your shoulder. She holds you tight, though a hint of fear still manages to slip by how careful her movements are. "I'm okay, really." You give her another squeeze, letting her hair tickle your face when she shifts positions, holding you stronger. "I mean it, Ro, and if anything ever happens... I promise I'll let you know." When you feel her arms loosen around your back, you let go and face her with a smile, gaze locked on hers. "Those moon flowers are beautiful, and I love them; even more, knowing they're a gift from you. They won't hurt me as long as I'm not near them for too long, and that scrape I got will heal in no time at all."

Her shoulders seem to relax the more you talk to her, eyes softening just as much as the tension once present in her body. She nods, blinking until her eyes recover, tears no longer present in them. With a slow and deep inhale, she recovers, saying, "Could you teach me more about yourself, then? And how I could help you with more serious situations?" Finally, she smiles, her hand reaching out for yours. "I'm not sure I'd be able to help much in the future, if I worry that much over smaller things." Her eyes wander around the fields, stopping when she spots the bouquet, again lying on the floor. 

She takes it and hands it back to you, grazing your wound again. "Should we go back now?"

Nodding, you stand up and wait for her to do the same. Your home's not too far away, and while you wouldn't mind being outside for a moment longer, you figure it's best to get yourself fixed up first; not only for the sake of the scrape on your jaw, but for Rosalina's worry over your well-being. "Let's go," you reply, holding her hand, "But we're still not done with our walk, though." You spare a glance at the lake still a block away from your reach. With how bright the sun is right now, its water almost shines under the blue of the sky, making you wish it was possible to swim in it. "There's something I want to show you, but it has to be at that lake you see over there." You point with your gaze towards it, showing her your destination. "Wanna go there later today?"

She nods back, keeping her grip on your hand as she grins, bright enough to compete with the sun. "I'd love to," she says, stopping the walk to meet more closely with your eyes. "It looks just as enchanting as you do."

You snort, brushing off the corniness of her comment with a soft jab at her waist and a second kiss to her cheek, closer to her lips this time around. "Thank you, Ro."


	15. Pauline [3/7] - Yellow Flowers and Blue Feathers

[BGM](http://www.youtube.com/embed/LJyoob-E0pI)

__

_Credit goes to the reader above for this chapter's theme, following their prompt about photography!_

* * *

It's impossible to focus the camera on her without getting lost in the vivacity of her eyes, staring at you too deeply for you to snap out of it. The sun makes her skin as bright as the glint in her eyes, and the wind makes her hair take a more tousled style in spite of the hat keeping it back. Her lips lift higher when she notices, and a wink follows with it. "You should frame a picture in your room if you like me that much," she says, giggling. "Staring at me for so long will only get me sunburned at this point." She takes a hand to her head and combs her hair back with it, making her messy look from before increment its level of allure.

In contrast to how she usually dressed up, Pauline's clad in yellow and white today. There's also no makeup decorating her face aside from a bit of gloss. She's wearing a sunhat and a sundress, both having frilly white ribbons attached to them.

While it's a style far different from her usual one, she looks as stunning as ever, and you being her photographer for today makes you appreciate her and the change even more. 

"...Ready?"

Pauline lets out another laugh, cheeks tinting pink. "About an hour ago, honey. Now go ahead."

You nod and let your lips form a smile. Then, you bend down to the camera's level and point it at her, moving it around until you find an angle that captures her best. When you're sure of your choice, you zoom in on her and make sure to include the sunflower fields laid out behind her, their brighter yellows contrasting with the lighter tones she wears.

"1…"

You begin your countdown, narrowing your eye to have a better look through the lens. 

"2…"

A bird flies close to the hand she has on her waist, feet landing on her elbow. It chirps at her, blue feathers making it pop out from the rest of the scenery around. Pauline's smile grows at that, making her expression double in its genuineness.

"1!"

You snap a picture of her and check to see the results. In the image, her figure's shown posing in front of the fields, one hand on her waist and the other holding her hat back. It's all topped off by the bird on her elbow, its wings spread to take in the warmth of the sun.

Satisfied, you look towards her with only one plan in mind: ask where she wanted to take a picture next. 

She's already standing next to you by the time you do that though, eyes cast down at the result, scrutinizing look changing for one of contentment as she nods. "You're good at this!" she says, smiling. "Mind teaching me how? I want to take a picture of you next." She places a hand on top of the camera, moving it around, as if to mimic how you'd shifted it around to gain a better angle. "And maybe we could take one together with my phone? It's been awhile since we last took one."

You look down at yourself when she says that, frowning when you notice your attire's far from presentable for the occasion. The fields were your proud work for years on end, and it showed through the few tears and mud stains your current pair of overalls carried. They were one of your primary work outfits when managing with the fields, and it was beginning to show now. "I'd like to…" You trail off, facing down at your palms, these calloused and scratchy like sandpaper. How Pauline never commented on their texture was a mystery to you. "But I need to go change first."

"Could I help you?"

Her words make your pulse skyrocket.

While you'd been together for more than a couple of years now, you still hadn't gone beyond being girlfriends. To so much as think about her helping you change made it feel as if she were proposing marriage to you rather than simply offering to help out. Even to this day, you were still shy over kissing her, and shyer still standing up to sing on stage with her.

"...Sure," you murmur, words caught in your throat. 

"Let's get going, then!"

Pauline beams, mouth shaping to a grin as she grabs your hand and pulls you off with her to your home, brown locks tickling your hair as you run behind her.

* * *

By the time you're done showering and getting dressed up, it's already late. You're just in time to take a picture of the sunset, though you're not so confident about it when you grab a quick, final look at yourself in the mirror, now wearing a skirt reaching just below your knees and a blouse covering up to the middle of your upper arms. Unlike her, you don't have a sunhat on, replacing it with a small bow you pinned next to your ear. Your color scheme is similar to hers, though you carry a few hints of green here and there.

"Ready to go?" she asks, offering her hand to you.

When you see her smile, hesitation withers and you find yourself a bit more eager to get your picture taken. Her confidence rubs off on you, creating a path for you to stop doubting, grab her hand, and walk off with her back to the fields. She only lets go when it's time for her to head over to the camera, leaving you to go stand in the middle of the fields and strike the pose most fitting for you.

"Ready?" she asks, looking over the camera.

You nod. "R- Ready!"

She snaps the picture and invites you to join her side after it.

You comply and take a peek at the results, a canvas of oranges, purples, and pinks standing behind you, contrasting with the greens and yellows of your outfit. Your pose is a bit tense, though it still shows some confidence, and even more so in the look you direct at the camera. To finish it all off, there's the same blue bird flying by the distance, stretching its wings out once more. 

Pauline kisses your cheek just as you're about to move back, a smile remaining in her eyes, mouth, and the rest of her expression overall. "You look wonderful, both in overalls and not." She kisses your nose this time, making you giggle at the sensation. "Now help me settle a timer so we can take one together."

She pockets out her phone and gives it over to you, hand touching yours when you take it. 

"Ready?" she asks, meeting your gaze.

You smile back and bump your forehead against hers, giving her a quick peck on her lips.

"Ready," you murmur, closing your eyes.

Her phone is set aside as you wrap your arms around her neck and pull her close to you, deepening the kiss.

She kisses back, the subtle gloss on her lips rubbing off a flowery taste against your tongue.


	16. General, Important Announcement 2

Ok, so... Hello again. 🙋

I'm sure everyone's just as tired as I am of these announcements/changes, so I'll keep it short:

Since I continue to be highly critical over my writing, keep getting sick, and my responsibilities both as a student and a tutor have increased, above is my (hopefully) final and newest schedule according to all those changes! 

Also, to avoid cluttering my fanfics with announcements, author's notes, extras and the like, I'll be using symbols at the bottom of the story/end of a chapter to notify when I'll be taking a break, and extras will be moving over to a separate book! And I'll most likely be deleting all the announcements and author's notes I made so far (with the exception of the 2 'General, Important Announcement[s]'), so that it'll be easier to read through the stories.

**Symbol Chart:**

**••• means I'm placing the story on-hold for 1 week.**

**°°° means I'm placing the story on-hold for 2 weeks.**

**♪♪♪ means I'll be updating the story twice that week.**

**××× means I'll be placing the story on-hold until winter vacation.**

If there's no symbol available at the bottom, then that means updates will continue as normal! 

And that's about it with this announcement! Take care, and stay safe out there. :-)


	17. Rosalina [4/7] - Working Overtime

[BGM](http://www.youtube.com/embed/Q-_OQZbnUqI)

The weight of a long, long day hits you when you slump on the couch. Your body aches, and it’s a chore to move so much as an inch without feeling the consequences of today's schedule. Working two jobs wasn’t easy, but you didn’t want to quit neither for the sake of a goal you’d set for yourself: having enough income to buy a house of your own instead of continuing to pay for an apartment, all in hopes that you could invite your girlfriend to move in with you. It’s silly to even think about it, keeping in mind she has other responsibilities away from Earth, yet you can’t shake those hopes off of you. Even if she lived with you for only a month, it would be worth knowing you spend that time together.

“(Y/N)?”

The call of your name helps you keep an eye open, one you direct at the sound to see Rosalina standing by, holding a tray in her hands. There’s two bowls of soup on it and a pair of drinks, these she sets down on the coffee table before reaching your side. She kneels next to you and checks for your temperature with the back of her hand, leaving it there for a while. “Are you alright?” she asks, facing your eyes. “I... I’m not sure if you’re sick or not, but I made us some soup today, just in case.”

She picks one serving off the tray and waits for you to sit up straight. Her gaze scans you for any changes or troubles you might be keeping hidden, and she stops when she comes across the bit of muscle beginning to form on your arms, a product of working day-by-day by lifting shipment to and back. There’s some scratches present around them, too, most likely a result of your second job, this one involving looking after animals, both in health and appearance. Before you met her, you only worked as a caretaker for cats and dogs, and even any goomba or koopa that came for your aid. Yet the more you got to know her, the harder you searched for a second option, right until you found it by working part-time at a delivery service.

“Eat up,” she reminds you, bringing you back to Earth. “You look faint.”

Rosalina takes her serving when you begin eating yours. Her once concerned gaze is overcome by relief, and she shows it through a smile when she’s done taking a sip from her bowl. “How does it taste?” she asks, sitting next to you on the couch. “Do tell me if something’s off...” She trails off, her gaze wandering around the room. “After all, it’s only fair now that I’ll be living with you.” Her words are accompanied by a wink, made visible by her pushing her bangs away from her face and letting both eyes be seen.

You smile, cheeks puffed up with the spoonful you've just scooped into your mouth. Before doing anything else, you gulp and wipe your mouth with a napkin, feeling you need to look your best for the turn the conversation's taking. "...How do you know?" you ask, bowl set down and balanced on your lap. "I thought I'd been discreet about it!"

She laughs, warm and honest. There's a light in her eyes you're not quite sure of how to interpret, and a lack of distance finds itself between you; her face is now close enough for you to see the subtle, pink blush on her cheeks. "That's because I _didn't_ know," she replies. She places her bowl on the coffee table and shifts in her seat; a sudden giddiness takes her over, one you notice based on the way she can't sit still, hands in the same condition. "I… asked my Lumas on how I could find a home for us here, and I ended up working for it since the day we became girlfriends."

Rosalina takes your hand and tugs you close, gaze focused on yours. "But now that I think about it…" Her smile grows and her nose boops with yours. "You've been working for that all this time, too, haven't you?" She scoots back and gives a glance at her soup bowl, her hold on your hand tensing. "Why would you tire yourself so much for something like this?" She lets you go, blush deepening. "Do you… Do you like me _that_ much, (Y/N)?"

You nod and set a chuckle free. The sight of the blonde's concern and bashfulness are both charming in their own way, and even more when being combined; like just now. It's not difficult to tell she's trying to hide her embarrassment and attempting to be angry over the risks you were taking.

"I do," you murmur, placing a hand on her lap. Her dress is smooth to the touch, and that feeling brings back memories from your past sleepovers together, where you cuddled up to the warmth and softness of her company. "And I wasn't overworking myself." You meet her eyes, eager to let your sincerity known. "I just wanted to be more independent, and at the same time, set up a goal for myself to share some of my life together with you." You lift your hand to her face and hold her cheek against it. "...And that involved working just a little bit more, until I saved up enough for those goals."

"But aren't you still working?" Rosalina intervenes, frowning. "You have eye bags from how little you've been resting lately."

You give her a peck on the cheek, smiling when you pull back. "It's temporary," you reply. "I just need this week's paycheck, and then I can go back to normal."

"Can you promise me that?"

In contrast to her furrowed eyebrows, her tone comes off whispered and hopeful, as if waiting for your answer. 

Before you can say anything, she adds, "I've saved up enough, but if it's your goal to earn a place for yourself, I won't impose on you." She pauses and looks down for a moment, twiddling her fingers. "...But I will still ask one more thing."

"And what's that?"

Her gaze turns sharp and the gentle look to her smile changes for a sterner one. "Could we both split up the costs? I'd… I'd like it if we could work together from here on."

Being different to your expectations, you find yourself nodding to her question, warmed by the thought behind it. "That…" You stop to consider it, already picturing a life with her by your side. You hung out with her often, so it wasn't really hard to imagine other scenarios together with her. "That would be nice, Ro," you murmur, pulling her in for a kiss. 

You can feel her smile against it and your actions are soon reciprocated by her hand on your waist, bringing you close to her.

* * *

**♪♪♪**


	18. Pauline [4/7] - Fresh Start

[BGM](https://youtu.be/GBPbJyxqHV0)

"You- You can't be serious, Pau!" you exclaim, incapable of containing your shock. "Is this really all for us?"

"For _you_ ," she reminds you, smiling bright. "Not that I mind you including me into it, though."

You walk hand-in-hand to the fields and rest your head against her shoulder along the way. Further on, you kiss her cheek, lacking words to express your gratitude with. "How did you manage to buy these fields? They must've cost a fortune!"

"Singing worldwide has its perks," she replies, her smile growing when she meets with your gaze. "After my last performance, the director of the event offered me pay beyond money, and so I ended up taking this field as a reward." She breaks eye contact to stare forward, facing the object of discussion. The fields stretch out as far as your eyes can see, and even then, it's still clear there's more left ahead, waiting to be explored during your walk. "I noticed these fields were pretty close to where we live, so a better chance to take it really couldn't show itself!"

Pauline lets your hand go and crouches down to pick up a dandelion. She blows it away and takes another, offering it out to you. "Make a wish," she says. "... _Preferably_ related to what you want to do with these fields."

You smile when she winks at you and look away in a fluster. Your hand twirls the dandelion a few times before you do anything, and you use that time to give your wish some thought. "I…" You hum and close your eyes, smile returning when you gain an idea. The wish is muttered under your breath and completed by you blowing it away, leaving it to be taken by the wind. "All done!" you say, returning to her side. You lock arms with her this time and give her a peck on the lips. She catches you off guard by returning the kiss with more passion, leaving you frozen in place.

She tastes like the sunflower lip balm you made out of the flowers you grew on your fields.

" _Geez_ , Pau," you exclaim, feeling your cheeks turn hot. "If you keep spoiling me like this, I won't find a way to do the same for you! I mean, really… How can I compete with you giving me a whole _field_ for our anniversary?!"

Pauline bursts into a fit of giggles and a snort makes its way out. Her cheeks are flushed when she stops, a product of how much she'd tried to contain herself. "You being this adorable is enough of a gift, (Y/N)." She laughs again, sounding goofier now. "Seriously, just _look_ at your face when you get flustered -- Your cheeks get all puffed up!"

She pinches one of them and makes up for her teasing by kissing it. Then, she grins and meets with your gaze again. "What did you have in mind for our anniversary, though? I'm curious!"

"I… I can't tell you yet!" you reply, crossing your arms. "It's not ready -- We have to wait until sunset."

"Awful romantic today, are we?" Her grin grows and she nudges your shoulder, continuing with, "Could you give me at least _one_ clue?"

"N- No." You burst out a chuckle and push her away when she tries to tickle you for an answer. Still, she doesn't give up and goes for a hug instead, keeping you locked tight in her arms. "Let go!" you persist, wiggling out. "Just _one_ clue can spoil the surprise!"

"You're no fun," she says, faking annoyance with a dramatic huff.

Just as you think she's done teasing you, Pauline takes her hat off and places it on your head, bringing it down with enough force to cover your eyes and give her time to run off.

You take it off, keep it in your hold, and run after her; a smile stays on your face even as you grow tired, the thought of her already far ahead and most likely waiting for you at the end of the fields being your one and primary motivation to keep going.

* * *

The sky's a dark, dark blue by the time you're back home, perfect for the gift you were meant to give for your anniversary. 

Still, anxiety gets the best of you and you can't help getting frustrated with the littlest of mistakes, such as that of forgetting to set up the telescope at that _one_ exact angle before leaving off with her to the fields. It's hard not to feel nervous when you stand behind it and try to level it out, worry over not being able to track your own gift making it worse. You stop when you feel Pauline approach your side and turn to her to see an eager smile on her face.

"Let me do it," she says, placing her hand on top of yours. "I want to find the gift by myself!"

Seeing how giddy she is, you go along and reply with a smile and a nod, stepping aside for her to use the telescope. "...Want a hint?"

She nods back, eye already locked on the sky. 

"Turn it up just a little bit, and then left a little more."

The brunette does as told. She hums a tune to herself as she looks around, this one abruptly stopped by her own gasp when her eye lands on one particular spot. Her face stays still for a while in that same position, until she snaps out of her shock and takes a step back.

"(Y/N)..." she murmurs, pressing a hand to her face, covering both her nose and lips in the act. "Of- Of _course_ , I do!"

One of Rosalina's Lumas makes their way down as Pauline tackles you into a hug, her hold on you growing almost painful when the star continues to wave the _"Will you marry me?"_ banner around. The star squints their eyes to form a smile and almost seems to giggle at the display. 

You mouth a thank you and watch as the Luma takes off, leaving you be with Pauline still clinging onto you, unable to control the tears and the smile on her face. 

"I love you," she whispers, pressing her face against your shoulder and holding you stronger.

Despite the situation, you find yourself unable to respond quickly enough and fight against that by hugging back. "I... I love you, too."

With it now being close to midnight, you hold onto each other for a while longer, basking under the moonlight and the cold winds the night brings. 

She lets go and kisses you again, the taste of salty tears now present in between the ones of the sunflower balm.


	19. Peach [5/7] - Baked With Love

[ BGM ](http://www.youtube.com/embed/JzyU4vuKHIU)

“So,” you say, resting your chin on top of your hands, elbows propped on the kitchen island. In spite of the calm and collected state you attempt to display, your heart’s racing and your mind’s one big panicky mess as you wait for Peach to give her thoughts on your cooking. “What do you think?” you ask, biting the inside of your lip. “Be honest with me, P.”

She smiles and sets the spoon down. Steam continues to rise from the bowl as she speaks. “It’s…” She stares down and takes another spoonful of the stew to her mouth, not bothering to wait for it to cool down. You fix yourself out of the position you’re in when you see her gulp, too nervous to stay calm any longer. “It’s really nice! Very savoury and tasty.” Her tone and smile remain the same even as she says, “It’s a little bit too liquidy for a stew, but the taste is great!” Her gaze moves to your bowl and her smile grows. “You should try yours now. You’ve already made a bunch of good food before... So I’m sure you can figure out what’s missing if you taste it for yourself!”

Her encouragement is enough to make your ears burn and for your heart to feel as if it’s being squeezed. Even if you’d been living in her home since before you got married, you still couldn’t believe you were sharing one same room now, and that, unlike when only Toads did the cooking for you, you divided the days of the week in such a way that you would have equal turns. She cooked three days a week, as so did you, and the last day was spent eating out, be it at fancy restaurants or local fast foods. Her Toads were left in charge of the castle for three days a week, these days she would use to spend time with you at your own home. The other four were spent in the castle, three of them she used to make sure everything ran properly in her kingdom. 

Today was a little different, and that was due to the visit you would be having soon. With the both of you being in charge of her kingdom, Peach had more time to spend on her hobbies, and one of those was baking sweets of all kinds. Judges were arriving today to test her skills, though based on how easygoing she seems right now, she’s either really _that_ confident or she’s hiding her own fears far better than you.

Before going off to fix the stew, you take a look at the small batch of cookies waiting on the counter and take one. Dessert prior to an actual lunch was odd, but you couldn’t hold back your curiosity as to whether she was truly nervous or not. The frosted sugar cookie crumbles in your hand when you take the first bite, and you find yourself reacting instinctively to its taste by closing your eyes, smiling, and breathing in deep. “These are really good,” you say, opening them to look at Peach. She almost seems to flinch when you lock gazes with her, and there’s what you can tell’s surprise based on the subtle rosiness of her face. She tries to hide her embarrassment by glancing away and, after taking the final spoonful of her stew, she walks around the kitchen island and stands next to you, taking a cookie for herself.

To your own surprise, the cookie she holds up has a different, more elaborate icing design on it: a chibi version of you, complete to the last detail; from the colour of your skin to the shape of your face. “I made only two of these,” she says, managing a weak smile through her sheepish state. “And both were supposed to be for you, but it looks like you ate one of the simpler ones instead."

You look at the plate to see another version of you amongst all the other mushroom, flower, and peach designs. In comparison to the one she’s holding, the second cookie features another chibi version of your full body rather than just your face. She manages to mark down even the littlest features of your shape with about as much detail as your portrait. “This one?” You pick it up with a napkin and try not to make it crumble, an idea already set on your mind. “Maybe we should leave one of these for the judge. They look awesome!”

Her blush deepens and she replies with, “You really think so?”

“Definitely,” you say, nodding. “And I’m not exactly the best at this… But I wanna try making your portrait with the next batch.”

She smiles, sets the cookie back, and moves her gaze to the oven. “I’ll go set up the icing for you.”

You smile back and set the other cookie down. “And I’ll go fix the stew.”

With those plans established, you both set off and take action, nervousness being replaced with a sense of willpower you can’t quite shake away from your body.

* * *

You hold her hand to keep her from wringing them as you both wait for the judges to make their final decision. Out of the three present, only two show to be obvious about their opinions, while the third is almost near impossible to decipher. As anticipated, the two who’re smiling nod in agreement and compliment Peach on her baking, ending it all with a critique as to where she could make improvements. The third judge ends her neutral expression with a frown; Peach’s hold on your hand grows stronger when she sees that.

“You demonstrate great potential, Queen Peach,” she says, folding her hands over the table. Her gaze moves from Peach to you, making you let go of her hand at the same time you feel your body tense up. “However…” She squints her eyes and almost seems to form a glare as she stares at you. “Were two of those cookies meant to be drawings of you and your wife?”

Peach’s blush returns and she clasps her hands together as she nods. “Queen (Y/N)’s portrait was made by me, and vice-versa!”

The judge’s stern gaze stays for a while, yet it fades as she replies with, “Is that so?” A smile blooms on her face and her formal posture eases when she continues, saying, “I might have to commission you both for my next event, then.” Her eyes stare behind you, landing on the kitchen. “Now then…” Her formality returns, though there’s a hint of bashfulness present in her tone. “Shall we try some of that stew? I believe we all need to recover from all those sweets.”

The two of you nod in unison and stand up from the table.

“Right away, ma’am!”


	20. Daisy [5/7] - Time Out

[BGM](http://www.youtube.com/embed/EJcdD51SDAQ)

You hold Daisy tight when she steps on the gas. Your fear of falling's combat by you pressing your face against her back and covering your eyes with it. She'd advised you to look at the road ahead to fight against those feelings, yet it had only made it worse for you. The speed was too much, and the wind hitting your face only made your fears heighten. Still, you didn't want to let her know of that and you'd chosen instead to hug her and hide. Based on the traffic and the speed limit set, she would be finished with the drive in almost no time at all.

Far too quick, however, the motorcycle comes to a halt and you force yourself to open your eyes to see she's parked by the emergency lane. Her helmet's off and a concerned frown can be seen taking up most of her face. She turns to you and places a hand over yours, grasping it. "Why... Why didn't you tell me you were still scared?" she asks, almost pouting her lips. "It's not good for you to force yourself this much. We could've taken a bus or looked for a car!" Her gaze dilates as her hands take off your helmet and one moves to your cheek. She cups it and presses her lips against it, staying there for a while. "I thought you were just hugging me because you were having fun. Not because you were scared!" she says, pulling back. "Tell me next time, alright? This is supposed to be fun for the both of us."

You nod and put on your helmet back. Then, you face her again and give her a thumbs up, saying, "I'm ready now."

"Are you sure?" she asks, casting a wary look at you.

"...Maybe let's go a little slower first," you admit, facing your lap. "I'll try to look around this time."

Daisy smiles and nods back at you. She gives your hand a quick squeeze before turning back around again, leaving a fuzzy feeling in your chest even as she starts up the motorcycle again. Knowing she'd taken notice of your uneasy state made you feel better in more ways than one. 

She slips on her helmet and tweaks it around a few times before stopping. "Alright," she says, voice as confident as the roar the vehicle makes. "Tell me if I go too fast. I'll take another route so that there's less cars around. Sounds good?"

You giggle and wrap your arms around her again, squeezing her into a hug. "Sounds good," you reply, trying to match her confidence a bit more. "...Thanks, by the way."

She turns to you and bumps her helmet with yours before taking off. "Don't mention it, (Y/N). That's why we've both got each other for!"

* * *

With it still being a weekday, Coconut Mall's about as empty as a gas station at midnight. There's only a few customers around, most of these who search for last minute supplies as a remedy for whatever they might be missing at home. Only a few are around to look at clothes and similar stuff, allowing for extra privacy between you and Daisy as you both wander around in search for a new vacation outfit. You'd both planned this out for months now, yet it was only yesterday that you both realized you were missing a few clothes meant for the beach. You had dresses, suits, and other outfits as so did Daisy, though you still lacked in summer clothing. 

"What about this one?" she asks, taking it out of the rack and showing it to you.

It's a set composed of a flowy tank top and skirt, matched up with a headband. The fabric looks soft and there's a few tropical flowers surrounding the blue background. It's a bit too much for what you were used to wear, yet you can't avoid taking a look at yourself when she places it over you at the mirror. Even without you wearing it proper, it still looked nice and it made a good contrast with the (tone) shade of your skin.

"I like it," you reply, taking it from her. "Now let me choose one for you. It's only fair!"

Daisy smiles and steps aside for you to rush off back to the racks. She waits by the dressing room and watches over your outfit while you do, and even though she tries not to let it show, you can still tell when she spares glances at you from afar. It was hard not to with how conscious you were of her, but unlike the consciousness you had over yourself, you felt more at ease with Daisy's.

"How about this one?" you ask, raising your voice a bit to be heard from the distance you stand at.

You show her a set similar to the one she'd picked out for you. The most noticeable differences are the colours and the patterns, these a combination of yellow and orange hues and citrus fruit. Flowers and fruit seemed like a cute combination for your first vacation together, yet you don't want to admit you've picked it out for those particular reasons. 

A grin shows up on Daisy's face and you can feel your heart race when she says, "A matching set? I love it!" She gestures you over to her side and hugs you close when you make it. Her arms hold you in place and she takes you in for a storm of kisses, making you burst into laughter as you try to fight her back. 

"Stop!" you say, words contradicted by you kissing her back and bumping your head against her shoulder. You giggle into it and hold her close, giddy from the effects of her goofing around with you. "PDA. People could be watching!"

Her grin widens and she steals one quick kiss before pulling back and ending with, "You're right." She winks. "We'll continue this on our vacation, then." Her gaze then points out at the changing rooms and she picks up both outfits, lifting them up to emphasize what she's planning to do next. "Wanna go try these on now?" she asks, smiling. "Your idea's super cute. I'm not leaving this mall until we know for sure we can have matching outfits!" She holds your hand as she says that and gives it a faint, reassuring squeeze. "By the way," she adds, facing your eyes. "Are you comfortable with riding the motorcycle again on the way back? I can call someone to pick it up, and we can take the bus instead."

You smile back and shake your head. "It's okay," you reply, walking with her to one of the nearby changing rooms. "I think I'll get used to it quick with you by my side."

Your words along with the confidence in your voice appear to be more than enough for Daisy to relax and lose some of her tension from the ride. She joins you in the same changing room and helps you put on the new outfit when you've stripped until your underwear's what's left. While she helps you with the top's laces, you can feel her face close to your neck and she kisses it not long after that. 

"...That means a whole lot," she murmurs, stepping back. "I'm glad you trust me just as much as I do with you!"


End file.
